Only Hope
by Hayzel-25
Summary: Because of some family problems, Joy comes to Anubis house late for the new term. When she arrives, she finds out that everyone's spontaneously forgotten her. As she fights for her friends' memories she realizes she can't give up. Not when she's their only hope. (Slight AU- Fantasy)
1. Character Profiles

House Of Anubis Fan-Fiction Character Profiles

* * *

Joy: _Descendant Of Ma'at_

_Strengths: _Hard Worker, Peaceful, Patient.

_Powers: _Can fly, Read minds, and Can control the element air.

* * *

Patricia: _Descendant of Isis_

_Strengths:_ Hard Worker, Strong, Protective of her friends.

_Powers:_ Can heal people with powerful spells (Healer), and Alter people's memories.

* * *

Amber: _Descendant of Hathor_

_Strengths:_ Protective of her friends, Always happy.

_Powers:_ Alter people's emotions, and Invisibility.

* * *

Mara: _Descendant of Seshat_

_Strengths: _Strong (Mentally), Thinks of solutions to hard problems quickly.

_Powers: _Makes powerful mind illusions that confuse the attacker, and Teleportation.

* * *

Nina: _Descendant of Horus_

_Strengths:_ Protective of her friends, Can hide her emotions well.

_Powers:_ Control the sky during the day, and shape shift.

* * *

Willow:_ Descendant of Nut_

_Strengths: _Always happy, and a walking dictionary.

_Powers:_ Control the sky at night, and has super speed.

* * *

K.T.: _Descendant of Nepthys_

_Strengths: _She can hide her emotions, and she kind of knows everything.

_Power:_ Telepathy.

* * *

Jerome: _Descendant of Atum_

_Strengths:_ When he sets his mind to it, he's a hard worker.

_Powers: _Shape-shifter, and can mimic voices.

* * *

Eddie:_ Descendant of Osiris_

_Strengths: _Hides his feelings well.

_Powers: _Summon things from the underworld, and talk with spirits.

* * *

Fabian:_ Descendant of Nun_

_Strengths:_ Strong minded.

_Powers:_ Control water, and breathe underwater.

* * *

Alfie:_ Descendant of Geb_

_Strengths:_ Always happy, hides his emotions and feelings well.

_Powers:_ Control the element Earth.

* * *

A/U: Heyo! This is a new story I'm trying out, and I hope the things above kinda tell you more about the character. (Like, I mean.. What I wrote.) So... What are you waiting for? First chapter is going to be uploaded right after this!


	2. Show Me What I'm Looking For

Joy's POV

"I'll pay any cost- just save me from being confused, show me what I'm looking for..." I mumble, trying to draw my attention away from my fighting parents.

I tried to pretend I this wasn't happening, and that this was all a bad dream. "Please, I'll be strong, I'm finding it hard to resist-"

"JOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Dad yells, infuriated with my mum.

I scurry to the common room, grabbing all my luggage and my new Jansport backpack packed with things needed for the new term. I cringe slightly when I hear mum's voice telling him not to yell at me.

_Please don't start fighting again..._

I enter the common room, unable to look my parents in their eyes. As my dad goes to get the car keys, I notice my mum putting something in one of my bags. An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"Joy. Come on." He says, his voice softening.

I follow him, skittish. "Bye mum."

She gives me a small nod, smiling at me slightly. We arrive to the school three hours later than I was scheduled to, causing me to do tons of paperwork that I really didn't need to do.

Because of my tardiness, I missed everything. The house 'welcome back' party, the after-party (introduced by Eddie), and most probably lunch.

I wave a small goodbye to my father, sighing in relief when I see his car disappear into the horizon. My walk to the house was as slow as I could possibly make it. I didn't want to see everyone disappointed in me because I was late, and I needed some time to think about my family.

I jolted back into my senses as I felt myself crash into someone, sending my things falling to the damp grass, me with it.

"Ow!" I mumble, looking around. "Seriously?"

I look up, determined to find out who it is. I looked back down in embarrassment. Jerome. Instead of the cocky smirk I was accustomed to seeing, genuine concern was written upon his face. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. My name's Jerome."

I looked at him, giving him a what-the-hell? expression, while he waits expectantly for me.

"Well?" He says, urging me to go on.

"Yes?" I reply back with a question.

"Are you gonna tell me your name or what?" He says, catching my by surprise. He didn't know me?

"Joy." I say, before running off into the house.

I go inside the house flustered, breathing heavily. "Trudy?" I ask, a little bit scared the house was empty.

Trudy comes in, glancing at me, doing a double take. "Oh, hello there dearie, you must be the new girl. Come, I'll give you a tour of the house. Don't tell anyone I said this, but this house is the best."

I try not to give off a face that said that I already knew this, and that I know who everyone is and where anything is.

Ahem... Not to be weird or anything...

"Um, can you please show me my room? I'm... Uh... Feeling a bit light-headed." I mumble, completely failing on my lie.

"Oh, sure. Come on, dear, follow me." She takes me to the room I share with Mara and Patricia, gesturing for me to take the bed next to the window.

"Thanks Trudy." I give her a small smile, and start unpacking my things, declining nicely when Trudy offers to help.

I unpack my things slowly, my mind going back to the sick prank Jerome and Trudy pulled on me. Did they really think I would be that stupid?

I make my bed, and put my clothes into the closet that wasn't taken up with Mara and Patricia's things.

My fingers stop, and my eyes widen when I see the medium sized box mum put inside my luggage. I lift the box up, and put it on my lap, clueless as to what might be inside.

A thick manila envelope, something that looks like an ancient jewelry box, one of those feathers you tie with your hair, and more things, all of them packed with a kind of organized chaos.

I jump slightly when someone enters the room. "Hey, Patricia? Do you know where the book I lent from Nina went? I can't find it downstairs, and I really don't want to believe Mick's eaten it..." She stops talking when she realizes I'm not Patricia. "Oh, hi. I'm Mara."

Seriously? Mara too?

I smile, "Joy."

Something flashes in her eyes. "Are you famous or something? I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

I feel like I've just been punched in the gut. "You really... You don't remember me?

"I'm trying, I mean, I know I've seen your face before, I just don't know where.."

"Okay." I sigh dejectedly.

Someone bursts into the room. "You know, Mara, I think Mick's eaten Nina's book. I mean, he got so smart all of a sudden. I think when his stomach digested the pages all the knowledge seeped into him or something. Fabian's trying to stop him from eating his entire book collection. I mean, seriously. Oh, and did you hear? Nina told me that Patricia told her that she overheard Eddie and his dad talking about a new girl in school." Amber says in one breath.

Mara points to me.

"Oh. You must be Joy. Hi! I'm Amber." Amber says, smiling warmly.

"Hi." I say, waving sadly.

"Oh. You must be pretty tired, huh? It's fine. I'm tired myself. But there's a lot of things to be done! Most importantly, how to get Fabina back together." She nods, sitting down in Patricia's bed, her pink clothes contrasting with the dark bedsheets.

"Fabina is Fabian and Nina's names together, by the way." Mara says, sighing exasperately.

"Yeah, they've been on this on again off again relationship. Right now, they're off, but I'm trying to get them together again. They're just so perfect for each other!" Amber squeals.

Somewhere in the distance, I hear someone call Mara's name, and Mara walks downstairs, leaving me alone with Amber.

Amber, not wanting to risk an awkward silence, waves goodbye to me, and walks out the room, most likely planning yet another Fabina scrapbook.

I look at the opened box my mum gave me, and put the feather into my hair, feeling a sense of calmness the second I did.

Okay, weird...

I walk downstairs, the electric blue feather contrasting with my dull brown hair. I grew kind of attached to the feather.

"...Joy!" Mara yells, looking up from what looks like a thick college-level book.

I smile, and walk towards her. "Hey."

"Who's the chick?" A new voice says rudely. It took me a minute to find out it was Patricia.

"Hi." I say, looking down in disappointment. "I'm Joy."

She gives me a disgusted look, and walks away, probably going off into her room. Which is also mine and Mara's.

"Sorry about her... She's not really welcome towards the newcomers." Mara says, apologetic.

"It's fine." I say, and walk into the kitchen, bumping into the one and only Jerome.

"Hi." He smirks, looking down at me. Curse my fun-sized height.

I let out a noise that sounds somewhere in the middle of a squeak and a horse choking. "Hi."

"So, Joy, is it?" I nod. "Thank you for crashing into me, but I prefer you didn't do it again." He says, the stupid smirk never leaving his face.

I roll my eyes, and say sarcastically, "Whatever you say, sir."

Right as I was about to begin my dignified walk of shame to the outside world, I stumble over a foot that wasn't there before. Faint laughing was coming from Jerome, but I didn't let that affect me.

He was always like that before, so why should he have changed because he didn't know me?


	3. Bad Day

"They tell me your life's been way off line, you're falling to pieces every time." -Bad Day, Daniel Powter.

Patricia's POV

"Yacker. Yacker! YACKER! PATRICIA FREAKING WILLIAMSON, WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT YOUR DARN COMPUTER FOR ONE SECOND?!" Eddie yells jokingly.

I look at him. "One."

He sighs loudly, plopping down on one of the oversized couches. He stares at me, his brown eyes wide.

"Yes?" I say, devoid of emotion.

He attempts to turn his charm on. "Hey."

I laugh, and return my attention back to my computer. "Wow. What was that? You got my attention just to say 'hey'?"

"Yeah. It's not like what you're doing right now is better than spending time with moi." He points to himself.

"For your information, I'm actually trying to find some information about the new girl."

"Oh... yeah. Joy, right?" He moves to sit next to me. "Did you find anything yet?"

I shake my head sadly. "No, it's like she's been living under a rock. There's honestly no information about her. Nothing!"

"Well, there's also something called, oh. I don't know... Talking to her?" He says sarcastically.

"You go. I dare you." I retort, slamming my computer shut, looking at him with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Joy's POV

I walk inside the music room, sighing in relief as I notice nobody else in the room. I quickly walk towards the worn-down grand piano, smiling as I played the beginning of one of my favorite songs.

"Where is the moment you needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, they tell me your passion's gone away-"

A slight crash from the makeshift stage causes me to jolt, scaring the life out of me. I grab a flute, holding it up threateningly as I walk cautiously towards the place the noise was made.

I quickly thrust open the curtains, eyes widening as I realize that there was somebody there. If this person listened to me, I will... I'll freak out.

"Hi!" A girl says happily, smiling wide.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

The wide grin doesn't leave her face as she gives me an answer. "Well, this place is so beautiful, don't you think?"

She rambles on as I try to ask her a question. "Did you hear anything?"

"And there's so many instruments. I mean, all this... Everything. It's a shame that not that many people know about it." She continues, oblivious of my previous question.

I slowly walk towards the door, a bit freaked out by her cheeriness. Once I was about to leave, she quickly shouts, "By the way, you have a beautiful voice!"

That was enough to send me running.

It didn't take me long to go back to the house. Thankfully, the room was vacant. I quickly lock the door and collapse on the corner of the room near my bed. I blink furiously, trying to stop the tears from falling.

I was fine- okay, even. It just hurt that everyone forgot. How could all this time spent together just be forgotten, disappeared?

I stand up, using the windowsill as a support grip to help me up. My fingers hover over a small button, not noticeable unless looked upon closely. I squint, and put my face closer to it.

Without thinking, I press the button. An eerie sound of a lock opening somewhere inside the house echoes, almost deafening.

Two seconds later, a small portion of the wall right next to my drawer disappears. Looking closely, my eyes block out the darkness and focus on an ancient looking mirror.

My reflection on the mirror melts, sizzles, and forms a big blob, and then a face of a different girl appears. Everything else looks normal. And then I look at her eyes- they're not there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haiiiiiiii! *waves furiously* How did you guys like the story? (Maybe like it enough to give me a little review..?) But as long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy. **

**I'm trying to have some kind of song lyrics on each chapter, but it's not only Joy that's gonna be singing. I'm actually thinking of writing a scene (later in the story) where a certain boy sings to a certain girl. But for sure, every chapter title will be a song title. :D**

**Plus, school has just ended for me, so... Yaaaay! I have more time to write my stories. But I'm gonna be at lifeguard lessons and swimming lessons (my mum enrolls me in swimming every summer) so I don't know how that will work out. **

**ANYWAYS, thanks for reading**

By the way, I'd like to give a shoutout to the people who favorited and followed this story. It means so much to me, and all of you guys or gals made my day. THANKS!


	4. Piggybacks and Flashbacks

**Something Important I Forgot To Mention In The Past Few Chapter-Thingies...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own House of Anubis. I wish I did, but sadly... Someone came up with it before I could. Not that I actually would've.**

Previously:

Two seconds later, a small portion of the wall right next to my drawer disappears. Looking closely, my eyes block out the darkness and focus on an ancient looking mirror.

My reflection on the mirror melts, sizzles, and forms a big blob, and then a face of a different girl appears. Everything else looks normal. And then I look at her eyes- they're not there.

* * *

Joy's POV

I think I did what everyone else would do when faced with this situation. I screamed. All my fears suddenly came back, as if staring at her nonexistent eyes gave me the memory to remember every single fear I had.

I quickly press the button on the edge of the windowsill again, sighing in relief as the wall reappears.

The whole house comes barging in then. Everyone but Mara, K.T, and Willow looked bored, like coming here and seeing if I was okay was interrupting something that was extremely important.

"You okay?" Mara asks, coming closer to me and patting my back soothingly. Or at least, trying to make it soothing.

It didn't work, though. I flinch away from her touch, my mind flashing with photographic memories of the girl.

"What is it now?" Patricia yawns, looking bored.

"Patricia. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Nina scolds, acting motherly.

"Just go down. I doubt all of you guys are actually here to see if she's okay. I'll stay with her." Mara stares at everyone.

They start leaving, until it was only K.T. and Willow with Mara.

"Hey. What happened?" K.T. asks, putting her hair in a ponytail.

I debated with myself for a short time whether or not I should tell them. In the end, I decided not to. The less involved they are, the better. "I think it was one of those day-mares." I mutter lamely.

Willow gasps loudly. "Day-mares? You have one of those? How does it feel? Are you okay?"

I manage a weak nod, giving them each a small smile.

"Don't worry. You don't need to deal with your day-mares all alone anymore, you have me now. I am now appointing myself your friend." Willow smiles. "And I would really like some pointers about singing. I hear there's a play coming up..."

"Singing?" Mara asks, confused, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing!" I say loudly, my voice raising an octave higher.

"Okay?" Mara says, raising an eyebrow at my quick denial.

After a few minutes of talking, it felt like nothing really changed. Like they didn't forget me and everything. But I guess nothing can stay picture perfect forever, and that was proven when Jerome obnoxiously comes in the room and informs us about dinner.

Mara, K.T., and Willow walk out the door muttering some choice words at Jerome, while I stay inside. I didn't really feel like eating that much.

"Well?" Jerome says, looking at me expectantly, giving me a sense of déjà vu.

"What can I help you with?" I say sarcastically.

"Trudy wants everyone down for dinner. Did you not hear me a few seconds ago?" He smirks.

"I'm fine." I mutter.

He doesn't stop though, "One more time then: Trudy. Wants. Everyone. Down. For. Dinner. Capische?"

"I'm tiiiired, and my legs hurt." I whine, smirking.

"That's your problem." He points out, trying to hide his smile.

"Piggyback?" I ask, opening my arms like a little kid asking for a hug.

He looks at me like I was from another dimension, or another galaxy, and shakes his head. "No."

I keep my arms outstretched, giving him the best puppy dog look I can do. "Please?" I pout jokingly.

He sighs dramatically like the drama queen he is, but agrees to my request. Once I get on his back, we both make our way to the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes pop out of their sockets when they see the both of us going down together. Alfie runs up to Jerome and yells, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JEROME?"

With me still on his back, he defends himself by saying that this was the only way I would go down. After a small scolding from Trudy, Alfie sits down, smirking at Jerome.

Jerome rudely lets go of me, causing me to fall down oh-so-gracefully. "You should lose some of the fat. I mean, how many pounds do you weigh? You were like a ton of bricks!"

"Please. How can I lose what I don't have?" I roll my eyes, crossing my arms above my chest.

"Right there." He says, poking my stomach.

"Well, these right here, they're not muscle." I poke his arms and stomach. "They're pure fat. I don't think I should be the only one working out."

I walk to the only empty seat, which was, thankfully, right next to Mara and Willow. Too bad I was situated right across from Jerome.

Everyone looks at me, slightly smiling. I wave back shyly, and reach for the dinner rolls. The same time Jerome does.

Oh, and what a surprise. We both grab a hold of the same dinner roll. Wow.

I pull on it, the same time he pulls on it. An idea forms in my mind, and I let go. Apparently the idea formed in his mind also, as the dinner roll just fell... And landed in Alfie's hot chocolate.

"Awwww! Jerome, that's gross!" Alfie wrinkles his nose, grimacing at the loss of his beloved hot chocolate.

"Please, you'll survive." Jerome smirks, deliberately taking a big sip of his hot chocolate and sighing loudly in content.

"I hate you." Alfie sulks, eating a fry.

* * *

Nina's POV

I play with the Eye of Horus necklace, thinking about what happened with Joy just a few hours ago. I know something big happened, maybe something involving the mystery?, but I wish I could've been there to ask instead of letting Patricia steer me away.

I slowly and quietly walk towards the door, careful not to disturb Amber as she's very cranky when someone wakes her up from her beauty sleep.

The door creaks eerily, and once I step out the door, a series of visions flash through my mind.

_"Where's Joy?" Patricia asks, storming into my room, sending the bags in front of the door to come down tumbling down._

_I sigh, irritated. "Like the last thousand times I told you, I don't know who you're talking about!"_

_"You have my word, new girl. Once I've found out what you've done to her, you'll be dead." If looks could kill, I'd be dead._

_X_

_"You know he still likes you, right?" Joy says, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I tried to come between you two. I can see how much you mean to him. I'll do anything to make him happy. Even if that means letting him go."_

Okay, what in the utter hell was that? I try to shake the vision out of my mind, and just decide to sleep it out. I'll figure out what the vision was supposed to say tomorrow. Right now, I have a date with my bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry... I didn't write any song lyrics in this chapter. I think this is more of a filler chapter, and my creativity just ran away from me so... Yah. :P Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading...**


	5. Anastasia

"We were always meant to say goodbye..." -Already Gone, Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Nina's POV

"You sure?" Fabian asks, looking at me, his expression full of doubt.

I nod, thinking of some choice words that can help him understand. "I had a vision, Fabian. Joy has something to do with a past mystery. I swear. She knows more than she's letting on."

"Relax. I doubt the newbie knows anything about the mystery." Patricia interjects, rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." I say, still positive that there's something going on with Joy. I'll just ask her later.

"So... What do you think?" Amber walks in, holding up two of what looks like the same colored hairbands.

"The one on the left." Patricia says, not even looking at the two choices.

Amber nods, "Okay, the one on the right. Thanks Patricia."

She runs back upstairs, her footsteps echoing throughout the house.

Willow comes in next, skipping happily. "Hello everyone!" She smiles, taking some fruit and walking back upstairs to her room.

"I swear, nobody can be that happy. I bet you she's on something." Patricia mutters, looking at Willow's retreating figure.

I give Patricia a look.

"What? We're all thinking it..."

* * *

Jerome's POV

"I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go..." Alfie's phone blasted, shattering my beautiful dream about... Er.. Rolling in money.

"Alfie, shut that thing up!" I yell, my voice hoarse from sleep.

He smacks me with his 'The Walking Dead' themed pillow. "Get up. Seriously. We're gonna be late, or worse, there's gonna be no more food left."

I sit up, still under my blanket, and glare at him. "Does it look like I care?"

"Well, you should. Unless you want a detention." He smirks.

"Ugh..." I look for a clean shirt, hoping that I could find something that was decent for the school day. "What's with the Justin Bieber?"

"Amber. The first step to finding if you're compatible is knowing that you like the same things. Amber likes Justin Bieber, so, as of now on, I like Justin Bieber." He explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I doubt Amber's gonna have a sudden interest in zombies."

"Speaking of interests, what about you and the new girl, huh?" He asks, quickly dodging the subject.

I look down, focusing on the buttons of my shirt. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, talk to me when you do. I'm gonna go now. I know we're friends and all, but I really don't wanna watch you change. Later, dude." He salutes me, walking out the door.

* * *

Joy's POV

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Willow bursts in, a blinding smile on her face.

"Yeah, hi." I say flatly, my vision blurry from sleep.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's not like you should be getting ready for school or anything." Willow says sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes.

I hold my arms up in surrender, and start getting ready for school, taking my clothes to the bathroom so I can change in privacy.

One look at the clock, and I knew I was going to be late if I kept my pace. I should rush, but I thought better of it. Everyone thought I was new, so I guess I can use that to my advantage.

I walk back inside the room, dumping my pajamas on the unmade bed I was too lazy to make. Just as I leave, I look at the window.

I put my backpack down and reluctantly press the button, not that eager to meet my new eyeless friend.

The wall disappears again, and I walk slowly towards the ancient mirror. To my surprise, I notice that her eyes are there. Once my reflection is on the mirror, she smiles, and I'm transported to another world.

_"Hello." A girl a couple years old says to me, her dress __swishing with every step she took. "I'm Anastasia."_

_"Joy." I __say, selfconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"What are you doing here? You don't seem as if you__'re from this place." She questions, her wide brown eyes looking at me intently. _

_"I don't really know what __happened." I look down._

_She giggles, and I'm suddenly reminded of that horrible __moment in almost every horror movie when you hear a little girl laugh, and then the monster attacks you. _

_"Hey. Do you know if anyone's living in that house?" I ask, pointing at __Anubis House. _

_"__It depends. Why are you asking?" She asks, her eyes turning cold and calculating._

_I quickly shake my head. "Nothing, Just __out of curiosity."_

_"Okay. But if I were you, I would be going back now. __Something tells me someone is about to walk into your room." She smirks, and then vanishes._

_My mind goes on overdrive. __How do I get back? I look at the house, and smile. Maybe if I press the button? _

_I open the door silently. If the Frobishers __were scary dead, they would be even scarier alive. I quickly go inside the room and look at the window. _

_I __do a little victory dance in my head, sighing in relief as I press the button._

"What was that?" A voice that sounds too familiar asks accusingly.

I quickly go to the window and press the button, the wall re-appearing almost instantly.

"What was what?" I reply, slightly flustered.

"You. You just appeared out of nowhere, and that. The wall. It wasn't there." Jerome says. "Come on, I'm not crazy. I know what I saw, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

I casually put my backpack on, ready to run as fast as I can. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Well maybe I'll just go look at this windowpane then..." He says, walking to the windowpane.

Everything happens all at once. I remember shouting 'No!', and feeling a huge amount of protectiveness (I don't know why), and then a huge gust of wind that came from nowhere just pushed Jerome down to a nearby bed.

I quickly run to Jerome. "You okay?"

He looks at me, confused and looking for an answer. "What was that?"

I let myself smile. "You seem to repeat words a lot."

He laughs. "Well, repetition is my middle name." Then he realizes how dorky he just sounded. "Wait..."

I laugh. "It's okay. Come on, let's go to school. I hear that you get detentions if you're late."

He shrugs. "I can say that you were roaming the halls looking for the classroom, and I, your knight in shining armor, came and helped you through, but you were so hopelessly lost that we couldn't get there in time."

"Or we could just run there."I laugh. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This has not been edited other than the countless amount of times I've read and reread it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. ONLY IN MY DREAMS, SADLY. :/**


	6. Crystal

Only Hope: Chapter Five

**Disclaimer- I Do NOT Own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

Joy's POV

"Everyone take your seats, please." Mr. Sweet says, not noticing that everyone was already seated. "I'm going to be substituting for your original drama teacher, Ms. Raychel, as she's going to be a couple of days late due to a delayed plane flight."

We all stay quiet, waiting for him to give us an assignment.

"Towards the middle of this school year, several sponsors from the school district will be coming, and we're expected to host a cotillion. For the upcoming weeks, all you're going to be taught in drama is different types of partner dances." He continues, despite everyone's groans.

"Since I'm so very interested at making your lives miserable," Mr. Sweet smirks. "I have a deck of cards-"

"Are you going to do a magic trick?" Alfie interrupts, jumping up and down in excitement.

Mr. Sweet shakes his head. "There's a stack I'm going to hand out to the girls, and a stack I'll hand out to the boys. Once everyone gets their card, the girls will stay seated and will hold their card up, while the boys go and search for their partner."

He goes around, giving each guy a card, then the girls.

I look at the card in my hand. It was a red Ace of Hearts. I shrug, holding it up, looking around to see which couples have been paired up already.

I smile slightly as I see Patricia's quick denial when Eddie comes and asks her to dance. She reluctantly gets up, but I can tell that she's secretly happy Eddie was her partner.

I break out of my trance when a familiar mop of blonde hair comes towards me.

"Oh, dear god, please don't..." I mutter.

He smirks at me. "Hi there, partner. Ready to dance?"

I stand up slowly, glaring at him. "If you step on my feet..."

He rolls his eyes. "I won't even dare."

I reluctantly take his hand as we walk towards a free space in the room.

"We'll be starting with the Foxtrot, everyone. It will go like this." He starts to dance with another teacher.

It looked easy enough.

"Everyone, practice!" He claps, and starts walking around, assisting where help was needed.

"Okay, so you put your hand here, and I put my hand here." Jerome says, smirking at my 'I-don't-wanna-touch-you' attitude.

I unwillingly place my hand on his shoulder, so uncomfortable that I failed to notice the sparks.

Surprisingly enough, Jerome was a great dancer. He taught me how to dance patiently, and didn't complain when I stepped on his foot as I tried to lead.

"So what was this morning all about?" He asks, bringing the subject back up.

I look at him, shaking my head. "Please don't do this right now..."

He sighs, nodding reluctantly. "I guess I'll just ask you later. I'm not gonna drop this, you know."

I nod.

...

"How was dancing with Jerome?" Willow asks, smirking.

"He's actually a really good dancer, did you know that?" I reply.

"Nope. Why would I know that?" She asks, laughing.

"I... Don't know?" I was unsure of what to say now, finding her constant happiness confusing.

I look up at my room, wanting to travel back to ask Anastasia if she knows anything about this whole traveling through time thing. And if she knows anything that might help me get my friend's memories back.

I fake a yawn. "I'm gonna head upstairs for a bit, I'm feeling a little tired."

She nods sympathetically. "Good night."

I walk up the stairs, a billion questions running through my mind.

I close the door, bummed I couldn't lock it. My fingers hover over the button, as I fight with myself whether I should just go or not.

I close my eyes and press it. I quickly walk towards the wall, and look at the mirror. Anastasia smiles, and I'm transported once again to another world.

If I paid closer attention, I would've noticed someone sneaking inside the room by the time I've disappeared.

* * *

Nina's POV

_I was in a forest, sitting on the branch of a tree._

_"Nina." A voice says. "Hello."_

_'Where am I?' I try to ask, only to find that I lost my ability to speak. _

_She shakes her head. "You won't be able to speak yet. Your body's reacting to the amount of magic's awakened because you came here." _

_'What?' I mouth, looking at her as if she was crazy. _

_"You have magic inside your veins. You're kind of like a demigod." She smirks. "Like Percy Jackson but with magic."_

_'Excuse me?'_

_She shakes her head. "Never mind that. I need to tell you everything right now. First of all: You're a descendant of one of the Egyptian gods. As to who that particular god is, you won't know until you've got your powers. And second, I'm your protector. My name's Crystal."_

_'But you look like you're my age.' I mouth._

_"I am your age." Crystal smirks. _

_Then she has a worried look in her eyes, flinching suddenly as if someone was attacking her from the inside. "Do you know anybody that's already met their protector?"_

_I shake my head. 'No. I'm not particularly close to some of the people in my house.'_

_She sighs, disappointed. "I'm going to send you back now, Nina. But I want to you to promise that from now on you will keep your guard up. Now that we've met, you're a living target in your world as well as mine. Believe it or not, but there's a pretty huge price for your soul."_

_'My what?' I mouth, confused again._

_"If the soul-snatchers capture your soul, they've got a one way ticket to your ancestor. And the soul-snatchers work for Anti, the person who wants to overpower the gods. Be careful. Don't let your guard down. Even your most trusted friends can be a threat."_

_'Wait...' I panic, noticing I was starting to disappear. 'Who's being attacked right now? Don't send me back- I want to help!'_

_"You're not going to be much help- your powers are barely awakened. You need to learn what they are and how to use them in battle." Crystal shakes her head. "And for your question- it's my friend and the person she's supposed to protect that are being attacked. My friend- Anastasia."_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the incredibly long wait, guys. There's no excuse for this one but my stupidness and writer's block. Again, I am extremely sorry. But at least you get a little bit more information about 'the other side that's not particularly death.'

Everything's going to start up now. Because if they're attacked in one world, they can certainly be attacked in the other. Next chapter will include who exactly saw Joy practically disappear, (no need for thought there...), and what happens to Joy.

(This chapter has not been edited.)

Question: How did everyone forget, especially Patricia?

Answer: Well, that's what Joy wants to know too. *wink*


End file.
